B R E A T H E
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: What would you call a girl that was created to serve the wraith? Traitor? Murderer? How about a lover? Her adventures on earth lead her to depend on the entire stargate personel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The thud of heavy boots bounced off the surrounding brick walls. Splash, as dirty water from a puddle hiding in the dark soaks the pursuer's pants, but still they come. Heaving breaths sucked in the ice cold air as she runs as fast as her tired legs will carry her. She can feel them shaking but her survival instinct keeps the adrenaline flowing. Her heart is pounding so hard she feels she will die from a heart attack. The icy air burns to breath in, everything hurts, everything pounds, but they won't let up. She can almost feel their heavy breath down her neck, but she refuses to look behind her. Pressing forward there is a turn in the alley way. Crouching low she presses her hands on the pavement and swings her legs around as the turn keeps her from interrupting her pace. This gives her a significant gain on her pursuers, but they don't stop. God, why? Why are they so desperate to catch her? The loud deep voices echo off the walls as he gives orders in some language she can't understand. Her feet are sore now, the bottoms raw from running barefoot on the rough hard ground. Despite the sweat pouring down her face her body only seems to grow numb with cold. How long as she been running? Hours? It feels like it. She feels herself slowing. No! She cannot fail now, she had come so far! With that last burst of energy she bursts into the bustling street. Now she can't make her feet stop, they keep going, taking her into the road. Finally she forces herself to stop. Her chest is heaving as she turns her head only to be blinded by the head lights of some truck. Her arms fly up to protect her face and she flinches away from the massive beast. She feels the impact and then black.

Beep, beep, beep. The soft sounds of a hospital monitor pull her from the blissful sleep. Her eyes flutter open to the bright lights, and then a flashback to the truck and her body lurches. Immediately nurses have surrounded her and a liquid is injected into her IV and she begins to relax again. Slowly the room blurs away and she is out again. The next time she is pulled from her rest it is not quite so pleasant. The lights have been turned down and the soft glow of computer screens soothed her until the pain hit. It came in waves starting with her legs. They throbbed and screamed as if someone was holding a flame to them. Moving up, her hips felt like every nerve in them was being pinched. Next came the nausea. Her stomach turned uneasily and her throat gagged. Her spine twisted and ached all the way up her neck. Her head spun and throbbed. Her face burned and felt dry and her arms felt as if the very flesh had been peeled off them. She sat for a moment, trying to comprehend all the pain, dividing it into sections and slowly easing it away as she had been taught. But they all came so fast, each fighting for the highest degree of pain until finally tears began streaming down her face in sheer tension, fighting her body. Then she screamed. People latter described it as the sum of all human suffering. So terrible and full of feeling some fell where they were and curled up. Others tried hiding from the sound. It was so awful the doctors had to put ear plugs in so they could work on her without falling victim to the sound so terrible it had no real description.

Her diagnosis was severe internal bleeding, brain hemorrhaging, one collapsed lung, several severe abrasions, shattered femurs, broke spinal discs, broken jaw, fractured skull, shattered tibia, broken fibula, shattered metacarpals and metatarsals. Also broken humorous, dislocated hip, broken hip, shattered scapulas. The list became so long they simply described her as completely shattered. It was beyond any scientific description why she was still alive. It was simply impossible. Her ribs had punctured her lungs and heart. Everything was collapsing in, at the least she should be in a vegetative state, but no, here she was breathing, screaming and kicking. Things were just beginning to be taken care of, her pain had been dulled to a low throb and the exhausted doctors had finally filed out of her room. Slowly she began to nod off, dreaming of a life in a wheel chair, deformed and broken like some monster. Every night she cried, tears stained her cheeks and the flow never seemed to stop. The concerned doctors would ask if she was in pain, but no one could get a sound out of the broken miracle, or was it a curse? No one would say, but they all pitied her.

"Good morning! How are you feeling today?" The cheery nurse would say each day opening the curtains. The girl simply turned her scared and torn face away from the light, a permanent look of sadness and anger painted there, but who could blame her? The nurse sighed and checked her charts. Same as usual. Medications, a surgery planned for 3 o'clock, more medications. She glanced sadly over her shoulder, only to be startled by the girl staring back. She looked quickly away and briskly moved from the room. This caused only more anger to build up. All they did was pity her. At one point she was strong and healthy, and now she would never be the same. Same as when…? She lost her memory due to the accident. She did not know who she was, her name, why she was there, if she had family, nothing. This only made her feel more lost.

One night she was woken by a strange buzzing feeling. It was just soft, enough to wake her, but slowly it increased until it felt like electricity pulsing through her body. It wasn't exactly unpleasant but it caused her to squirm slightly. Just as she was going to press the help button her body jolted. Snap, crack, crunch. Her bones seemed to move and twist inside her. It still did not hurt but she was scared. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came. Next her airway was cut off. She was choking, gasping for breath while her body still convulsed and twisted. Occasionally her throat would open and she would take quick breaths, but it was like as her body shifted it pitched her throat closed. Eventually it stopped and most of her pain had vanished. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, then a tingling feeling started, as if something was crawling all over her skin. She tried pulling from her restraints and casts to itch the feeling away, to brush away whatever it was, but she was stuck. It continued until she thought she would go insane until it all suddenly stopped.

She stood beside the hospital bead, her eyes staring blankly at the mess of casts and restraints. She stretched and rolled her new shoulders and cracked her neck, getting use to the new body. What had happened? Where had she learned to pick locks like that? She slowly brought her hand to her face and examined the smooth tan skin, the delicate fingers and clear smooth nails. Slowly she ran her other hand up her arm and along her flawless shoulder. Leaning into the mirror she examined her new eyes. They were amazing! The inner circle around her pupil was a light blue fading quickly to an emerald green and ending with a dark orange. The colors were so vibrate so…inhuman. The next think she noticed were small delicate designs etched into her skin below and around her eyes. Suddenly she felt very unsecure; she wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders and turned away from the mirror. What happened? Why was she like this? Was she even human? When she bowed her head, strands of hair fell into her eyes and she gasped again. It was long, almost too mid back and cut evenly all around. The color though is what got her. What use to the platinum blonde was now a dark red, with different shades highlighting it. Not only had her body fixed itself, she had become a totally different person. After a quick look over her new elegant and very female body she decided she couldn't stay. What would the doctors do? She would become some science experiment. She had to leave. Slowly a claustrophobic feeling seeped all around her. She felt trapped and closed it. Her head snapped around, looking for exits and openings. The feeling increased until she bolted for the door. Bursting into the empty dark hall she inhaled deeply taking in the new open space.

What happened next, she didn't really understand. A person she didn't know seemed to take over. Her legs carried her smoothly and silently across the cool hospital tiles. From an on lookers position it would almost look like a dance. How subconsciously she noticed the security cameras and slid out of their view, ducking and rolling below windows and sliding past sleeping guards, she made it look like an art. Finally she slide from the main doors and stepped into the freezing air. She flinched away from the heavy traffic, even at this time of day and slipped into the shadows. Darting vigilante eyes took in even the slightest details, oddly heightened hearing caught the softest sound of mice in the ally, to the person talking angrily on the phone beside an open window. It was all too much for her; the influx of senses filled her to the point of breaking. The lights, the fast moving cars, the noises, the people, they all were rushing by her. Finally she collapsed to the ground covering her eyes and hiding her eyes. It was too much, two people were living inside her, each fighting for control, her senses showered her with new information and the icy air hurt! In a moment of insanity she screamed. She kept screaming until her throat hurt, and then taking a deep breath she opened her eyes. But when she opened them, she was alone. The cars were gone, the people, the noises, everything except for the soft whisper of wind. Puzzled, she searched desperately where they could have gone, until she noticed the faintest outline of them. They looked like faded ghosts, their sounds a soft whisper. As they walked by she could feel them brush by, she could see it all, but now she could focus better. Had she gone to another dimension? Or had they? What did she do? She calmed a moment and thought of what she had done. This other persons mind could comprehend so much more, pondering many different points at once, examining everything until everything centered on one moment: the deep breath. Focusing on this she realized this had to be what caused her to fade from reality, a tactic this new body used to control these heightened senses.

Standing there, our innocent girl, thrust into a world she had nothing to do with, realized something. This other person inside her, she knew so much more, could do so much more, and had a mission. Whoever it was, they would live a much more fulfilled life then she ever could. Closing her eyes she sunk to the ground and let a single tear slide down her face. Whoever she was before the accident, she died, and now, this new girl, she needed to be allowed to live. When she thought this, she felt a happy stirring inside her, and push for control of the body. Inhaling deeply the broken miracle slipped away, giving way to whoever demanded claim over this body she saved.

She thought she was alone, thought no one was watching, no one saw her escape, but this was simply an illusion. Sinking back into the shadows of the ally way and man pressed a button on the communicator.

"_The human has given in, we have her now." _His low deep voice whispered into the ear piece. There was a short pause and a reply was given.

"_Good, take her down." _The musky voice of another male responded, but it was younger, but held much more authority. Slowly the guard melted away and followed the girl in her shadow, she never even noticed.

Above, floating around in earth's orbit was a large strange looking ship. The fleshy outer reflected the inside as well. Sitting in a large room on a throne was a creature dressed in a black leather uniform with a long cloak behind it. The blue and red floor was covered in a soft mist, hiding his heavy matching boots. His hair was long and silky white. It hung, hiding his face, but a toothy grin could not be missed on the green transparent skin. A deep chuckle rumbled within his chest as he tilted his head up slowly reveling bright yellow cat like eyes and a black star burst tattoo around his right eye. His sharp white teeth were fully revealed as his lips pulled back in a half snarl half smile. Alone he sat, the low tuned sound filling the dim room.

"Darling," He whispered to the silence "I'm back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took the stupid human long enough, she thought angrily stalking around the streets looking for an open store. Did she really think she could control this body? It wasn't even hers! She should have died in the accident, but no, the stupid bitch decided to try and pull through. An angry pulling probed at her mind and she quickly beat it back. The silly human did not like the way she thought about her, but, in a few more hours her consciousness will be fully lost and she won't have to deal with her anymore. Finally she came to a clothing store that was just opening. She burst through, still in her hospital gown. She got a queer look from the store owner, who quickly looked away when she snarled at them. She searched the pathetic collection until finally settling on form fitting light jeans, tall black boots with fur on the inside and a half vest with a fury hood. Her lean flat stomach stood out, and the jeans showed her curves beautifully. The store owner was so caught up with watching this girl, he didn't even notice her walk out without paying.

The human still fought her constantly, after learning that giving in means she will soon fade away until she never existed sort of bothered her, causing her newest roommate slight discomfort. Why wouldn't she just die! The human had quite the urge to live, and it was starting to get on her nerves. As she walked, people would give her strange looks for the twisted expressions that would suddenly appear on her face and the growling and bursts of yelling. She looked insane, so much so, someone actually called the police.

"Ma'am, excuse me miss, are you ok?" One officer asked slowly approaching her. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared off rolling her eyes. Taking a step back with one foot she whirled around facing him. The act was so quick and fluid the officer jumped back pulling his gun out. The other officer followed as she put her hands up slowly and a sly smile danced across her lips. Those strange eyes narrowed as she eyes one of them down.

"I'm quite fine, why, officer, would you ask otherwise?" Her first words spoke, the voice was so smooth and sweet, you could almost taste the honey dripping off the tip of her tongue. The tones were smooth like a quite bird's song in the silent autumn forest. The man stuttered slightly, trying to regain his composure.

"Sorry, we got a call of a woman acting erratically matching your description." He finally managed out, his gun slowly lowering. Those eyes still did not leave him, they seemed to trap him and pull him into her. Her head tilted ever so slightly, the red wine locks fell to one said catching the sun and glistening.

"Do…do I look crazy sir?" She murmured softly taking and slow silent step towards him. He shook his head, falling victim to her gaze as she approached. The younger officer, not holding her gaze, grew concerned at what was happening.

"Hold it ma'am, don't come any closer." He said keeping his gun on her, only to be thrown back by the harshest expression shot his way and her lips pull back in a snarl. This broke the other officer's trance, but before he could even process the situation. Her upper body and bent to the side and she swung her leg kicking the gun from his hand. Doing a full 360, she came around again to hit him square on the temple. The older officer fell to the ground unmoving. The younger man only had time to fire on shot when she grabbed his wrist and twisted the gun until in clanked to the ground. It all happened in slow motion for him: The gun slowly being wrenched from his hand, the blood seeping through her jacket where he shot her. His gun falling slowly to the ground, smashing against the pavement and rocking slightly until it became still. His eyes moving back to hers and the evil smile that sunk fear deep into his very soul. On her toes she turned around, swinging her other arm around his head and tightening around his neck. The pressure was choking, but that was the least of his worries. His wrist snapped as her other hand came up to press against his temple and CRACK. His body fell limp to the ground with a broken neck.

She walked flawlessly away from the scene, leaving the two bodies without the slightest regret. Her feet crisscrossed smoothly and her hips swayed in a strut. She had killed hundreds, in fact, it was her job, maybe not in this body, but the motion was so natural it just came to her. She continued on her way, the girl inside her head had fallen silent when the whole scene played out, too scared to attack anymore. Our warrior girl continued on her mission, she needed to find her ride home now.

Sitting in the control room he watched the event with a grin; he turned away as the last body fell and clasped his hands behind his back. He paced slightly, pondering where she was headed now, and when the best time to grab her would be. Then it hit him, he spun around and grabbed the communicator.

_"She is headed to Stargate Command; our girl is coming home on her own. Mission terminated." _He clicked it off without waiting for a response and moved to his throne room. He would have her soon, oh; he could not wait to see the look on her face when she arrived. The guard back on earth received the information and left his trail, but kept the camera on her. His use was over. In the dark alley he pulled out his weapon and pressed it to his head.

She continued on her way, until the thought occurred to her, well it occurred to the other girl, get a car. The first one she noticed was a red Ferrari. A grin crossed her lips as she jumped over the door and slid into the fine leather seat. It took only a few seconds to hotwire the car and she was off, speeding down the road, her hair whipping in the wind. Where was she headed? She didn't even know, but her hands turned the wheel each way until she found herself riding down a deserted road somewhere in Colorado. Some internal direction told her she was going to the right way, only problem was, she didn't know where. Suddenly a large mountain rose in the distance, as she approached she found it surrounded by a barb wire fence, only also to revel an opening to the mountain surrounded by guards and weapons. The tunnel had a name written on it: Cheyenne Mountain Complex. This had to be it. She slowed the car and parked just far away enough not to be noticed. Leaning back she closed her eyes, waiting for her chance to get it. Ah the silence, the annoying voice in her head had finally vanished, and oh how sweet it was! A smile twisted on her lips, but she was quickly woken by the sound of a car pulling down the road. Her eyes shot open and watched the black SUV pull from the base and drive down the road. Lowering her sunglasses she caught sight of a man driving away in a casual suit and aviators on, a smirk on his face. He would be her way in. Turning around she kept a good distance and followed him back into the town.

Of course where would a human male go the first day back on his home planet? Some party. The black SUV pulled up to a house filled with people. She pulled up across the street and stared straight ahead, but out of the corner of her eye she watched him, 2 other males and a female move into the house. He had company. She growled softly and open her car door, slipping out she slammed it shut, getting a few glances, but most were too occupied with their conversations. Strutting into the house, no one bothered to stop her. She could feel the eyes trained on her as she moved in, eyes hidden by sunglasses searched for him, her ticket home. Finally finding their target he was standing with a bunch of men laughing and joking. His team and dispersed slightly from him, this was her chance. Quickly she moved up beside him and leaned against him, running her hand up his arm and ended on his shoulder. He shut up quickly and did a double take her way while she smiled innocently at him. He shifted slightly away from her and cleared his throat, taken back by her move.

"Sorry, do I know you?" He asked setting his beer on the counter, his friends moved away, but she immediately felt his team's eyes on her back. She grinned again and ran her hand gently down his cheek.

"Don't you remember me John?" She asked the naming coming to her suddenly. She knew this man; he was an enemy to her masters. She gritted her teeth and hid her distaste and she let her hand fall from his cheek. He thought a moment and smiled slightly embarrassed.

"Ah…no sorry. I wish I did though." He said his eyes wandering up and down her body. She rolled her eyes and lifted his chin to look her back in the eyes. She cocked her head and pulled the sun glasses down. He jumped back completely startled by the color of her eyes. He knocked over his beer and in the chaos ensued by him trying to clean it up and someone helping she reached down and pulled the gun from his pants. She held in close to his gut, hiding it from view of his team as she grinned cruelly. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's too bad, but I certainly remember you. Now Colonel Sheppard, I will put a bullet in you unless you help me get back to the Pegasus Galaxy. He began turning his head to his team but she only shoved the barrel further into his gut and he grunted. "No no, don't go calling your rescue team." She whispered in his ear and caressed his face with her free hand, making it look like she was kissing him. He sighed looking back at her and cocked his head.

"Damn, it's too bad your threatening to kill me; otherwise I would really enjoy this." He said running a hand through his hair and wrapping another around her waist and pulling her into him until his lips were against her ear. "But sweetheart, I can't take you anywhere without them knowing." He whispered softly and she turned her head slightly and closed her eyes a smile spreading across her lips. At the sound of the gun cocking he froze and she pushed him back a little.

"Find away Colonel, your good at that." She hissed and turned him around so she was standing behind him, the gun to his back. The female was the first to approach, followed by the large man. She smiled at her then shot John a strange glance.

"Hello, you must be an old friend of Colonel Sheppard." She said sweetly. The Captor shot a smile back quickly replacing her glasses.

"Yes, a very old friend, we go way back, don't we John?" She asked pushing harder with the gun. He grinned and nodded his head, pulling her closer to his side with his arm around her waist.

"Way back." He seconded. Finally the larger man came up behind the girl. John smiled at him and coughed. "Um…Shelly…" He said awkwardly, she rolled her eyes. "I'd like you to meet my team, this is Teyla, and that is Ronan." She smiled and greeted them all. She could feel John's fingers tracing up her side and she stepped on his foot. He Grimaced then looked around "Where is Rodney?" He asked, quickly changing the subject. Ronan shrugged and looked behind him.

"I think he tried finding himself a girl." Teyla could not help but grin. She quickly covered her mouth. The 'Shelly' was getting bored and nudged John in the side. He jumped a little as his mind raced. How can he tell his team without this crazy girl knowing?

"Hey guys, me and Shelly are going to catch up, I'll see you later." He said, pretending to lead her from the room. Teyla looked at him strange, but quickly she caught the drift that something was wrong. She nodded and smiled, but as soon as the two were out of sight she grabbed Ronan's arm.

"Ronan, something is not right." She whispered glancing the way John had gone. Ronan nodded and began reaching for his weapon.

"I know, find Rodney, I'm going after him." He said brushing Teyla off and stalking towards the door.

"Ronan!" She called after him "Be careful!" She said worried for the both of them. Ronan only grunted and shoved his way through people. Just as he burst through the door to find the two standing by the car he began pulling out his gun. John shot a terrified glance his way but the girl was faster. She spun John around smashing his head on the hood of the car knocking him out; next she turned her weapon on Ronan. Before anyone in the house knew what was happening, the sound of a gun shot rang through the neighborhood and all fell silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He blinked slowly, opening his eyes to the bright lights streaming in from the car windows. Suddenly a rush of pain hit his head as he fell back on the leather seats. It felt like a hammer banging away inside his head. He groaned and attempted to reach up and rub his head, only to find his hands bound tightly behind his back. She turned and looked behind her and smiled slightly, then looked back out the window. He groaned again and shifted himself into a sitting position, making another wave of pain hit him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She said pulling the car to the side of the road and shutting it off. Shifting around she leaned on her arms and watched him still try to regain his senses. He blinked hard and shook his head slightly.

"God, did you have to hit be that hard?" He asked shifting his hands but the rope was tied to expertly to work his way out of. She cocked her head innocently and grinned his way.

"I didn't mean to, but I was expecting some resistance, instead you practically smashed your own head in." She said pulling his legs up to rest her arms on his knees. She looked so innocent that way, like a little girl with those strange eyes and smooth silky hair falling around that ever so perfect face. How did he not remember her? He sighed and leaded back against the seat.

"Look…Shelly…" He said, still not knowing her name. She narrowed her eyes and let her legs slid off the seat.

"My name is not Shelly." She almost hissed at him. Her harsh reaction took him back for a bit before he scooted closer to her.

"What is your name?" He asked, leaning his head in towards her. She snapped at him, her teeth brushed his skin forcing him to pull away in shock. She growled softly and turned away from him starting the car again and driving away.

"Did you just try to…? No never mind, it's not important, but listen, I can't get you home, they won't let you into that base, even if you are holding me hostage! Second, I don't have that kind of pull, my influence does not go that high to get a… terrorist a free pass on one of our ships!" He said, he could not believe she even thought this would work; it would only get her captured, even if it did mean his life. And he certainly was not planning on dying soon. She gritted her teeth and pulled her sunglasses back on pulling up again and spinning around to face him.

"I have to go home! I have to John, you don't understand!" It almost seemed like she was begging. Either she was a really good faker, or the girl was desperate. She had a serious charm that was playing him well. His mind raced for options.

"Ok, your best option would be to give yourself up. Let me go, take you in, and maybe I can convince them to take you to the Pegasus and just drop you off on some planet. Otherwise, you won't get yourself anywhere." John said, very convincingly. She had a strict policy of giving herself up, but it seemed like it might work in the long run. She sat their pondering it a moment then opened the car door and got out. A few seconds later she opened his door and pulled him free. He noticed they were just outside the base and turned to look at her.

"Damn it John, if you're playing me, ill hunt you down and kill you slowly." She growled pulling a knife from her side and turning him around against the car and placed the blade on the ropes. Just before she cut it, she leaned into his ear. "I'm trusting you Sheppard." Her voice was oddly gentle, and honest. Then he felt a jolt and the ropes were cut. She turned him around and pressed the gun to his hand, her eyes never leaving his. He stood there, lost in them, those sad puppy dog eyes with a twist of danger and cunning. Slowly he raised the gun until it was pointed at her head just as a military truck screeched up beside them.

Level 28 held the maximum security brig, just down the hall and up a short spiral stairs was the briefing room where the general sat with Samantha Carter, John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Rodney McKay, and Cameron Mitchell.

"How is Ronan doing?" General Landry asked looking at John. He rolled his shoulders and leaned on the large desk.

"He's doing well, the bullet missed anything vital, but he's not happy being in that arm brace." He reported laying his arms on the table. Rodney shifted uncomfortably. The general nodded and opened a file sitting in front of him.

"So let me get something straight Colonel, you want me to grant access to our ship to some alien that kidnapped you and shot a member of your team?" He asked raising an eyebrow and looking at John who remained silent for a bit.

"John, you have to think, is this safe? For all we know she could be looking for a way on our ship to sabotage our take it over, or even worse, get to Atlantis." Carter said sympathetically as she leaned back in the comfortable leather chairs. Sheppard nodded.

"I know it's a huge risk, but I really think she only wants to go home. She got stuck on earth, some planet she doesn't belong on, if any of us were in her position I think we would do the same to get back." He said, defending this girl he didn't even know, this girl who gave him no reason to trust her.

"You don't even know her! She shot Ronan!" Rodney piped in staring at John in disbelief. Sheppard shot him a dirty look which shut the scientist up quick.

"John," Teyla said softly placing her hand on his arm. "You have to think, she might not be as innocent as she looks." She said. John pulled his arm from her like she was a snake.

"You don't understand!" His voice was raising now as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Colonel!" The general roared standing up. "Calm down right now!" He ordered and slowly John forced himself to relax and looked down at the table.

"I say we let Woolsey finished interviewing her, take his opinion into the proposal and then decide." Mitchell said leaning back in his chair, clearly satisfied wit his genius. The general nodded and closed the file and stood.

"Sound good, Dismissed." He said turning to his office. Carter trotted after him to talk privately and John stalked quickly from the room, leaving everyone behind. He walked into the infirmary to see Ronan fighting with one of the nurses who was trying to get him to stay in bed.

"I'm fine!" He growled at her, by now a few guards were moving in. Sheppard smiled and walked up to Ronan. "Sheppard, tell these people I'm fine." His rough voice growled, his eyes still locked on the terrified nurse.

"Easy buddy, it's for your own good, just sit back down, they will release you soon enough." He said which apparently was convincing enough because he sat down. John settled himself next to him. "So how are you feeling?" He asked prodding at Ronan's arm until he smacked his hand.

"Fine, it hardly hurts." He said rolling his shoulder, trying to hide a grimace, which only made John laugh. "Shut up, I'm fine." He growled, and John only rolled his eyes. "So what did she do to turn you to her side?" He asked, changing the topic. John shifted uncomfortably and shrugged.

"I felt as though she truly was lost and needed a way home." He said. This time it was Ronan's turn to laugh. The deep chuckle filled the room as he leaned back.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when she was putting a bullet in my shoulder." John had to smile at this and shoved him slightly. "It was the fake kiss huh? She's got you wrapped around her trigger finger." Ronan added, grinning at his own humor. John shook his head.

"Wow, your just full of clever jokes aren't you pal?" He said jumping off the bed. Ronan shrugged and grinned at him then put one hand behind his head and pretended to fall asleep. John waved him off and left the room. He found himself just wandering the halls of the SGC, nowhere to really go.

She sat at the metal table in a plain gray jumpsuit, her arms laying flat on the table, her head tilted down. A balding man with glasses and a brief case sat across from her setting up a little recording studio. Organizing his papers he cleared his throat then turned to look at the girl, whose face was shrouded by her hair. He couched again and finally she turned her eyes slowly to him. Even in the dark, the color startled him, and he couldn't help but take a moment to gather himself again.

"Ok…um, let's start simple ok? What's your name?" He asked picking up the pen and looking down at his paper. When there was a long pause he glanced back up at her. She had not moved and inch. "This only works if you reply." He said setting the pen back down. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips and she fully lifted her head, even tilted it back some. Turning it to the side her hair fell with it.

"What is your name?" She almost hissed softly, stretching out each syllable. A shiver ran down his back as she adjusted his collar and grabbed the pen again.

"I'm asking the questions. Er ok let's move on. How did you get here?" He asked, refusing to look back up at her. She signed softly and pulled her arms back and leaned against the chair.

"I don't know. I was working in a field when I came across a large stone with weird writing, there was a bright flash, and I was here. Is this an interrogation?" She asked, changing the subject. He shifted his head, still not looking up.

"I said I'm asking the questions. Can you describe the writing?" He said, the nervousness clear in his voice as he scribbled on the paper. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"If it is, you're doing a terrible job." She said plainly, glancing around the room. Woolsey paused and sighed deeply.

"Just answer the question." He grumbled, he did not want to be here anymore. She stared at him then shrugged.

"I don't know, block like, very squareish. Can I wear something else? These clothes are very uncomfortable." She said, distracting him once more. He slammed the pen on the table and glared at her. She grinned innocently.

"Stay on topic!" He ordered weakly, she gave the best shocked expression she could and pulled away from him looking sad.

"I'm sorry mister." She whined softly, but sarcasm clearly coated them act. The whole meeting continued like this, he got little information and she acted like she had the world's biggest case of ADD. It finally ended with Woolsey stomping out of the room clearly agitated, He headed directly to the generals office and slammed the door shut. John watched him go and looked to the interrogation room door and shook his head. Great, that was sure to help her cause. He sighed and moved away from the door. If she wanted to go home, she needed to cooperate.

She sat in the room alone; she hardly seemed to move until suddenly her handcuffs clattered to the ground. She rose with gracefulness to the door and did the same thing. Swinging the door open it smashed one guard, giving her enough time to work on the other. Soon, both were incapacitated and she strut down the hall, a slight grin plastered on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time she had made it to the general's office she had changed her clothes and sent a few guards to the infirmary without a single alarm sounded. The shocked expressions on everyone's face made her grin. General Landry pushed himself up in a fury.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He roared at her an immediately two guards had a hold of her arms. She thought about shaking them off, but the terrified expression on John's face somehow stopped her. She shrugged innocently and smiled at the general.

"I got scared sitting in the dark room all by myself." The twinkling of cunning and power in her eye told the general this certainly was a girl they didn't want to be their enemy. She scared him, yet at the same time, he felt as though she were his own daughter. He calmed down some and placed his hands on the table.

"Dear god, you are really something aren't you?" He said shaking his head. She simply grinned and took a seat at the table, her guards close behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her, but she was moving too quickly, yet a completely strange gracefulness followed her. He was at a full blown run when he finally got to her side and grabbed her arm forcing her to stop, what he did not expect was the sharp spin she did, almost ripping his arm out of his socket, then the back of her hand came down hard on his cheek. He turned, totally astonished holding his stinging face then looked back up to her, this girl who stood as calmly as if all she had done was smile at him. "What was that for?" He asked, almost whining because his arm and face now really hurt.

"Do not touch me unless you have permission to do so." She said plainly, as if giving some sort of instruction. He rolled his shoulders and shook himself off then nodded.

"Alright, fair enough. You know you aren't normal?" He said cradling the pulled arm but daring to take a step closer to her. She rolled her eyes and turned and began walking away again. He ran up and was about to grab her again but stopped just as his fingers brushed her skin. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the cringing commander. She couldn't help but smile at this.

"Is this what you have come to say John Sheppard? To mock me?" She asked finally giving him the time of day. He only stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't believe that's what I want! God, if I just wanted to make fun of you, I wouldn't be defending your right to go home!" He said letting his arm fall to his side, totally ignoring the pain now. She leaned her weight to one leg and crossed her arms. Those amazing eyes looking over his face, searching for some dishonesty, but hell, she couldn't find any! She had to turn her face away; she no longer could look him in the eye and lie directly to him. She sighed and finally turned those sad eyes to him.

"I know that's not what you want." She whispered the most weakness she had ever shown this stupid human ripped from the very corner of her soul and put it on display. She hated him for it, she loved him for it, and she feared him for it. She stepped up to him, pulling her arms around her, now for a more sense of security. "What do you want?" She hummed, diverting her eyes from him. Her body convulsed slightly as those large callused, yet gentle hands gently rested on her arms. He didn't pull away when she tensed up and instead he pulled her closer.

"I want to help you." He said with such a smoothness and musk she couldn't help but close her eyes and look down. Then he put an ease on the situation and chuckled. "I want to help you and I don't even know your name!" With that he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him, so he could look into those eyes. "What's your name?" She turned away from him and pushed him away softly, turning her back to him she began walking away, leaving him there alone.

She sat in her new quarters, they thought it safer not to lock her up, and stared at the blank wall. What was happening to her? She felt odd, cold, her whole body shivered. This was a feeling she had never felt, not while dying, not while being fed upon, not even when her master called her. She pulled all the blankets from the bed and curled herself in them, but her body refused to warm. Now it was jerking violently. She couldn't stop. For the first time, real fear clasped her heart as she just suffered through the whole ordeal. When she rose, she was a completely different girl, maybe not physically, but internally, something had been severed. The longer she stared at herself, the more she realized what had happened. Her binding to her master had been severed, destroyed more like it, but the gentle touch of some human, of soft words, of someone truly caring about her.

Back on the hive and commotion was being stirred. The commander had gone on a rampage. Stalking back and forth he would let out random bursts of screaming. The darkness of his presence had grown so heavy none dared to approach; the air of pure rage was so heavy it could crush you.

"How! How could my own creation be taken from me? I will not stand for such betrayal!" He growled brushing his trail behind him and stalking towards the control center. "I want her brought to me now!" He ordered and immediately the crew set to work. The rushed about organizing a patrol to be sent after her, but you had to be terribly careful moving in on earth. He stood the glowering at the planet as his plan was put in motion. She thought she could get away, she thought she was pretty clever, but soon, she would find she could to free herself from him…ever.

Upon this exciting, but terrifying realization she burst from her doors. She no longer had to serve her masters; no longer would he use her for his many cruel intentions. Yet what purpose did she have now. The further she went down the hall the less excited she became. What would she do with her life? No home, no family, she could not stay her…she could not tell them! She stopped dead in her tracts. She could not return to the Pegasus Galaxy, for her master would find her and kill her, or at the least reclaim her, but if she stayed, she would need to tell them the truth. These humans would never trust her if they knew she had been working for their sworn enemies! Slowly sadness, emptiness, and loneliness filled her. It would seem her mission had been terminated. Her head dropped as she slowly turned to move back to her room. She could easily get a gun from one of her guards. As she pondered the many ways she could end her life Cameron Mitchell stepped into the hall she was in. He tilted his head, now when did she gain clearance to wander the halls. He moved up to the oddly sad looking girl and crossed those powerful arms and look at her. She slowly raised her head and stared at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Something wrong Miss. Jane?" He asked, with mock respect, giving her a generic name since no one seemed to be able to get her name. She scowled and took a step back.

"Shelly, Jane, what other names are your people going to give me?" She growled attempting to push past him but he grabbed her and turned her around. She would have hit him, but she felt weak and went limp in his arms. The unexpected wait almost pulled him to the ground. He regained his balance and lifted the limp girl and leaned her against the wall.

"What's got you? A few hours ago you owned this world and now you're moping around like some beaten dog." He asked, true concern in his eyes. What was with all these males and caring about her. She finally lifted herself and pushed him back.

"I am a damn beaten dog!" She growled, but still he would let her go. "I'm a beaten dog thrown out with no where left to go!" Now she was just spilling her guts. She couldn't cry, but her body jerked as if she were sobbing. Her throat choked up and she collapsed on his shoulder. You could imagine Mitchell's shock at the total breakdown of this seemingly fearless girl. He held her for a moment until she finally regained her self and pushed him back. She brushed herself off and shook her head. "God, I'm some emotional wreck without him." She muttered half to herself. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Without who?" He asked, finally letting her go. She ran a hand threw her hair and shook her head moving to her room, Cam though followed close behind.

"No one." She said blandly, but he wouldn't let up. He was worse than John! He walked along beside her and kept silent until she got to her door and he put his arm out to block her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." He whispered, grinning slyly. She cracked a smile at this relentless man.

"And what if I don't?" She mocked leaning in towards him with a devilish smile, which only seemed to egg him on. He forced her to turn around until her back was against the door and hands were against the wall, his strong arms blocking her from slipping past him.

"I'll make you." He half growled at her and she could not help but laugh out loud. She shook her head and leaned further back on her door.

"I'd like to see you try Colonel Mitchell!" She exclaimed and turned the handle to her room and spun in, opening it just enough for her to slid it, but before she could shut it his foot was in the door. She giggled, and then quickly put a hand over her mouth; did that sound really just come from her? She stopped thinking about it when Cam forced himself into her room. She smiled, enjoying the little game. He moved towards her and she danced away, standing behind a chair. He moved up and just as she darted to one side a strong arm caught her around the waist and he gently threw her on the bed. It's not like he was aiming for the bed, it just kind of happened, just as she grabbed his arm and pulled him off balance. He collapsed on top of her and laughed, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Slowly he lifted himself off her, but he caught her eye. They sparkled with a type of innocence as she stared up at him, a soft smile offered. He lingered there, smiling as well, then something happened the both of them didn't expect. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. In a flurry of emotion he lingered there, holding the kiss until reality set it again and he pulled himself away. Her eyes were shocked and he suddenly felt embarrassed, but not as much as she. He laughed and shook his head as her cheeks became very red. She bashfully looked away and pushed him off.

"Don't laugh at me." She muttered and sat up, not daring to look at him. He stood just a few inches from her, watching her and he smiled again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just…it was cute." He said and started to leave the room. Cute, he called her cute. Humans were far more sensitive than her masters. She didn't want him leaving. She quickly stood and began to reach for him but quickly stopped herself and turned around. Cam saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. Suddenly he rushed to her just as she turned around and took her head in his hands. Those warm sweet lips pressed to hers again and she was caught up in the rush. Her fingers delicately traced around his neck sending a shiver down his back. The touch made him give a soft gasp into her mouth. They held this embrace, lips locked together, but it wasn't until his hands wrapped around her waist and began tracing under her shirt did she pull away. God, she hardly knew him! How did this all happen. It was Cams turn to feel embarrassed as he turned away from her heaving a great sigh, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry, I should go now." He said opening her door and leaving. She sat on the bed and pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on them.

He walked down the hallway totally confused at what happened. He had turned into some kind of kid in there, doing things he usually never would have done. He now understood why John was so attached, but how did she do it?

"Good evening Colonel." A voice behind him came, that smooth, sarcastic, authoritative voice. Whirling around, he was face to face with Major General Jack O'Neil. His mouth hung open in shock as he just stared at the man, who raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. Waving a hand in front of Cams face he asked. "You alright Mitchell?" Cam nodded slowly then regained himself.

"Yes, sorry sir, good to see you. Um, if you don't mind me asking…ah what are you doing here?" He asked. The General was terribly busy, and there was nothing special going on, so what could have possibly the Great Jack O'Neil down here?

"What? Cant a guy drop in every once and awhile?" He asked shifting his highly decorated uniform and walking down the hall. Mitchell followed him, holding his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat.

"Um, of course you can, does Landry know you're here?" He asked watching the general whose facial expressions never changed. Jack shrugged, then looked slyly and Mitchell.

"It's a surprise Colonel, so you better keep your mouth shut." He said and turned down another hall leaving Cameron standing there. Jack continued on his way until a rushed Daniel Jackson stepped from his lab and ran right into O'Neil, sending his papers flying. Jack just stood there while Daniel hurriedly cleaned the papers. He waited patiently for it to register with the archeologist. Slowly Daniel stopped and looked up at Jack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said standing up. Jack looked taken back.

"Well good to see you to Daniel." He said handing him a stray folder. Daniel set the papers down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Jack, it's good to see you. How have you been? Work treating you well?" Daniel asked sarcastically. Jack nodded and pushed his way into Daniels office and sat down.

"Yeah it's been good, the hours could be better, how about you Jackson?" Jack asked picking up a strange little statue. Daniel quickly took it from him and set it back down.

"Look, Jack, it's really not a good time right now." He said leaning on the cluttered table and starring Jack right in the eyes. The General looked hurt. Jack folded his arms and leaned back spinning around in the chair. After a minute he stopped and leaned on the table.

"What's up?" He asked, deciding he wanted in on whatever Sg-1 was dealing with. Daniel groaned and shook his head.

"Jack, don't you have something better to do!" He asked. Jack shot him a look that told him no. He sighed and sat down, filling Jack in on the situation with the strange girl. O'Neil listened intently, or as intently as his ADD would let him. It sounded interesting, and he was tired of white house drama.

9 levels up Sam was sitting in Landry's office. The General looked distraught and closed a file and looked up to Sam who had a sad expression. He shook his head and leaned back.

"Colonel, do you realize what you have just proposed here?" Landry asked folding his arms. Sam nodded slowly.

"Yes sir, I do. I'm not happy about it, but I think it's for the better. The device she described in her interviews sounds like a powerful device, a powerful ancient device." She said. Carter was proposing that this girl, whatever her name was, be put on a special mission team to search out this device. It would be highly beneficial, but dangerous as well. Landry nodded.

"I agree. Permission granted Sam, but she is your responsibility. Gather your team, you head out in 48 hours." The general said just as a knock came on the door. Sam nodded and stood up.

"Thank you sir." Another knock came on the door and the general sighed putting the file away.

"Come in." He said blandly. The door cracked open and Jack poked his head in and smiled.

"Howdy Hank."


End file.
